El prefecto pretexto
by Sui Felton
Summary: Harry está enojado, y Draco Malfoy tiene la culpa, como siempre... Serie de drabbles que incorporan a un OC, un tanto de celos y obsesividad... lo normal para Harry y Draco lolol Harrython y Dracothon 2011 ヾ ・ ・ ノ
1. Harry Potter encuentra una excusa para

Título: El prefecto pretexto

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco, Eriol/Draco

Warnings: Pre-slash

Género: Genral, Humor

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>El prefecto pretexto<strong>  
>-o Harry Potter encuentra una excusa para acosar a Draco Malfoy, otra vez-<p>

Harry estaba furioso, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mapa en mano, siguiendo al escurridizo hurón de mierda que lo había humillado hacía tan sólo unas horas.

¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Quizás Malfoy era un prefecto y tenía ciertos privilegios y deberes para con la escuela, pero eso no le daba el derecho de ir por ahí, quitándole puntos a todos ―menos a los de su casa, por supuesto ―, por sólo compartir un beso con su pareja, ¿cierto?

Harry gruñó. Bien, quizás él había estado haciendo algo más que sólo besar a Ginny ―se ruborizó―, ¿pero no era eso lo que hacían los adolescentes de su edad? ¿Es que Malfoy era un asexual o qué? Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, sin embargo, su mente había estado tan ocupada maldiciendo al Slytherin que ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si había alguien más en el lugar.

¡Qué grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Malfoy muy acaramelado con un completo desconocido!

Harry sabía que ése otro chico era un Ravenclaw de octavo año, igual que ellos, pero podría jurar que jamás lo había visto antes. Su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos eran del mismo color, aunque éstos eran cubiertos por un par de gafas que se parecían mucho a las que él mismo usaba. Por supuesto, lo que más conmoción le provocaba era que _el tipo ese_ se encontraba entre las piernas de Draco, rodeándolo por la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que el imbécil del hurón no hacía nada por alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Harry jadeó sorprendido por el camino que estaba tomando ese repentino y extraño ataque de rabia que tenía muy poco qué ver con lo sucedido hacía unas horas con su novia. Claro, Malfoy reaccionó casi de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada venenosa, aparentemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

―Malfoy ―gruñó Harry al ver la sonrisa divertida que se había dibujado en los labios del Ravenclaw.

El rubio suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, dijo algo en voz baja para su acompañante ―que Harry fue incapaz de escuchar, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzó en ello― y éste asintió mientras se apartaba de su cuerpo, por supuesto, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y acariciar una de sus manos. Potter se sintió enfermo de pronto y ni siquiera contestó al asentimiento que el otro joven le dedicó mientras salía de la biblioteca.

―¿A qué debo el privilegio, Potter? ―preguntó Draco con pereza.

―Malfoy ―volvió a decir Harry con un gruñido.

―Me ha quedado claro que te sabes mi nombre, Potter, pero eso no te da derecho a utilizarlo como te venga en gana.

―Eres un hipócrita ―masculló el Gryffindor con irritación ―. Hace un rato me quitaste cincuenta puntos por besar a mi novia y ahora tú te revuelcas con ese en la biblioteca, ¿qué hay de toda esa mierda de "atentar contra la moral de Hogwarts"?

Draco alzó las cejas ante el tono con el que Potter se dirigió respecto a su acompañante pero no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

―Aparentemente no sólo eres idiota, también estás mucho más ciego de lo que pensaba ―el rubio suspiró dramáticamente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos ―. No sé si te fijaste, pero yo no estaba _revolcándome_ con nadie, sólo estaba charlando con uno de mis amigos, al contrario de ti, que casi te follas a la comadrejilla delante de esos voyeristas de Hufflepuff. Jamás lo pensé de ustedes, Gryffindors, qué desilusión.

―¡Yo no estaba…! ―Harry no pudo defenderse, pues la mirada escéptica de Malfoy ahogó sus palabras antes de que éstas pudieran salir de su garganta. Era cierto que estaba haciendo algo más que sólo besar a Ginny, pero no estaba fallándosela tampoco… o al menos eso creía ―. Escúchame bien, Malfoy, quiero que te alejes de mi, ¿entendido?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros, bajó de la mesa en la que había estado sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando al salvador del mundo mágico.

―¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, Malfoy? ―gruñó Potter al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

―Como usted diga, su majestad ―el rubio suspiró dramáticamente y después cerró la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlo.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y abrió el mapa del merodeador una vez más, vigilando que el hurón no se desviara para ir a encontrarse con ese Ravenclaw desconocido, del que por cierto, tenía que averiguar su nombre. El tipo le daba mala espina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 7 xDDD

Esta es una parte de los muchos longfics que tengo en proceso xDDD

No sé si a ustedes se les hace familiar, pero la descripción que les di coincide con la de un mago famoso dentro del anime…

¿Comentarios? *A*


	2. Rivalidad

Título: Rivalidad

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen / Pre-Slash

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalidad<strong>  
>-Ravenclaw vs Slytherin-<p>

―No sé qué opinas tú, pero yo creo que Malfoy está jugando como nunca.

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Hermione e inconscientemente apretó los puños contra la barra de seguridad de sus asientos en el palco de Gryffindor. A su alrededor, muchos de sus compañeros gritaban emocionados ante el asombroso partido del que estaban siendo testigos. El encuentro de Ravenclaw vs Slytherin era el penúltimo de esa temporada y éste decidía cuál de esos dos equipos sería su contrincante en la final.

Al principio, Potter pensó que Malfoy sería su rival, como lo había sido desde segundo año (a excepción de sexto, por supuesto), pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el buscador de Ravenclaw, _el tipo ese_ que había llegado de _quién sabe dónde_, jugaba bastante bien y éste le estaba dando batalla al rubio sin dificultad. El juego llevaba ya poco más de tres horas y ambos equipos estaban dándolo todo, Harry nunca había visto que los Ravenclaws jugaran de esa manera tan, temeraria, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que éstos se encontraban motivados por los asombrosos movimientos de su nuevo buscador; de igual forma, los Slytherin no parecían dispuestos a dejarse vencer y por consecuencia, el partido estaba bastante reñido.

Los buscadores localizaron la snitch después de unos momentos, la que Harry había visto un minuto atrás ―¡Ja! ―, y bajaron rápidamente con sus escobas. Los dos jóvenes compartieron una rápida mirada y después de unos instantes, Draco se hacía finalmente con la snitch.

Todo sonido murió por un par de segundos, después, el palco de Slytherin estalló en gritos de júbilo mientras que, en el de Ravenclaw, los otros aplaudían con mucho menos entusiasmo. Los ganadores se encontraban celebrando por los aires, riendo y abrazándose; obviamente que los Ravenclaws estaban un tanto desilusionados por haber perdido, aun así, demostraron un gran espíritu deportivo y felicitaron a los Slytherin.

Harry observó con irritación como Malfoy y el otro buscador compartían algunas palabras, el rubio parecía bastante feliz por el resultado, pero la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro le daba a entender a Potter que ésta era por estar hablando con el Ravenclaw y no por haber ganado el partido. Por supuesto, el Gryffindor no tenía idea del porqué de esa molesta sensación y no tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo.

Las gradas comenzaron a vaciarse rápidamente y, antes de abandonar finalmente el lugar, Potter giró el rostro hacia el estadio una vez más. Así pudo comprobar cómo los buscadores seguían hablando, ahora de pie sobre el césped. El jugador de Ravenclaw le sonreía a Malfoy y, de alguna manera, sintió cómo la mirada azulada de éste estaba siendo clavada sobre él.

Harry tragó duro y negó con la cabeza, ya estaba imaginando cosas. Rápidamente bajó por los escalones de madera y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, esperando que éstos pudieran ayudarle a aclarar sus pensamientos.

En la cancha, Draco miraba con curiosidad al rostro sonriente de su amigo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Nada, sólo que alguien nos estaba mirando ―contestó el joven moreno.

El Ravenclaw giró el rostro hacia él y su sonrisa se extendió todavía más, rodeó los hombros del otro muchacho con uno de sus brazos y lo guió directo hacia los vestidores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


End file.
